The present application relates to a muscle-activity diagnosis apparatus, method, and program. In particular, the present application relates to a muscle-activity diagnosis apparatus, method, and program that is capable of efficiently obtaining a change in myoelectric potential without much trouble in daily life, and is capable of identifying activity states of human muscles that are changing every moment.
Changes in myoelectric potential that occur with motion of facial-expression muscles are originated by motion of many muscles at the same time. Accordingly, it has been necessary to attach sensors to various parts of a human body in order to identify facial expressions from myoelectric signals (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-285221, 10-143309, and 63-172322).
Also, it becomes possible to obtain biological information, such as a myoelectric potential, etc., from an external auditory canal of an ear as a device for obtaining biological information by integrating an apparatus, such as an earphone, etc., (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-67911).
Further, in order to grasp a change in myoelectric potential quantitatively, a technique for applying Fourier transformation on detected data has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 01-86936).
Also, a technique has been proposed in which wavelet transformation is applied to myoelectric-potential digital data to obtain a change in frequency in time (dynamic spectrum), and occurrence time of the change in the broad spectrum is detected so that motion-start time is detected automatically (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3983989).